


The Wrong Target

by GreenQueen13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenQueen13/pseuds/GreenQueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a Brava initiate</p><p>Felicity Smoak is the daughter of a disgraced Bratva captain. She is also an IT specialist.</p><p>In Oliver's last task to join the Bratva ranks, he must go after the captains daughter, Felicity, and bring her to Anatoli, the leader of the Bratva in Russia. </p><p>But when Oliver recognises her as the first friendly face he met in Russia, will his intrigue get the better of him or will he follow through with the task set for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI Guys! 
> 
> This is the first fan fiction I've written in quite a while so I apologise in advance if it starts off a little slow. Please let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a kudo or a comment and if you have any suggestions for how you'd like to see the story go, please let me know. Stories are always better when everyone else lends a helping hand. 
> 
> Updates should be weekly, but i go back to work soon so it may be a little slow being updated. 
> 
> FYI: I do not own these marvellous characters. I just hope I do them justice:)

Felicity slowly made her way down the hall of the house she shared with her father towards his study. As she approached the door, she heard the whisper of a man speaking Russian and the voice of her father pleading with the other man. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of gun. One with a silencer, she thought to herself before panic set in. Who shot who? Was her father okay? When she heard loud footsteps moving towards the door, she quickly ducked around the corner out of sight. She had come from the west side of the house and the the front door to exit was in the opposite direction to where she was hiding. Once the tall bulky man leave in a hurry, she quickly rounded the corner once more and threw open the door to her fathers study. He was still upright in his chair, but at the late hour of the night and the cold winter weather, it was hard to see whether or not her father was ok. She had feared the worst when she heard the gun fire and her worst fears had come true once she rushed to her fathers side and it was apparent he had been shot tin the abdomen. 

"Papa, what happened? Are you alright?" 

"My dear, everything will be fine." Her father just managed to choke out.

"But...you got shot." Her voice almost a whisper now.

"Yes. But I will be with your mother now. Listen to me, Felicity, you need to leave the country. It isn't safe anymore. Please, do this one thing for me please."

"Why isn't it safe?"

"Because...I made a terrible mistake..."

"What did you do Papa? 

"Bratva...mistake...dangerous.."

"Papa? Papa!" Felicity Cried out as her fathers body went limp in her arms.

As the tears began to run down her cheeks, the door to the study burst open and several police officers and an ambulance crew entered. The police had their guns raised in an alerted position and the police chief attending the scene tried to rip Felicity away from her father but she would not budge.

"No. NO! Don take him away from me. Please." The tears flowed heavier and the man who had tried to move her father away from her simply nodded her head. 

It took only a few seconds for her to realise that she hadn't called the police and was confused as to how they knew to arrive and that there had been an accident. 

"Umm, officer?" She sniffled through her tears, "how did you know to come? I didn't call anyone."

"Your father has an alarm system. It alerted us when the front door was unlocked and the camera picked up that it was an unknown male. It was too dark to run facial recognition but I'm sure someone with your talents would be able to figure it out."

Felicity had now been able to finally let go of her father and move to the couch across from the bookshelf. This gave way for the ambulance crews to move her fathers lifeless body to the stretcher and out of the room. All the sadness and fear that had only just hit her, now had turned to anger. She would find the man who killed her father and, honestly, she didn't know what she'd do. Killing wasn't exactly in her repertoire but she knew she had to do something. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explain what happened to Felicity's mother and we find out more about her fathers murder. Oliver makes an appearance and we get a flashback:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------->

When Felicity was younger, it had just been her and her mother. She had always been told that her mother had fallen in love with a gentleman that frequently visited the casino where she worked in Las Vegas. They had fallen in love quickly and decided to keep things quiet. No doubt her mother knew who her father was and what he did for a job. Maybe thats why her mother had never told the man about his daughter. But after her mother died in a car accident, in which at the time seemed like an accident. She had been in and out of foster care for a few years until a social worker was able to locate her father. And when she was 12, she moved to Russia to live with her father. When she was 17, she discovered that, due to her fathers line of work, her mother's death hadn't been an accident. A rival brotherhood had targeted her mother and why she hadn't been a target was a question she asked herself whenever she thought of her mother. She had always asked her father if he knew about what had happened to her mother, he always said the same thing,

"My dear, that is a story for another day. We must never dwell on the past, no matter how happy or sad it may be. Always look forward."

It had gotten to the point where Felicity had stopped asking her father what happened as she knew she would get the same response. Felicity had then decided to investigate the murder herself. Her love of IT and computers had been put on hold when she moved to be with her father and on the eve of her 18th birthday, her father returned from a meeting with his boss. He came home and told her to pack her things and that they would be moving way out of town in the morning. She had learnt to not question her fathers decisions and did as he requested. They had lived in Russia for 10 years. But now that her father was gone, Felicity was not sure what she would do now. Her father had told her to move and get out of the country. Just like when they moved 4 years ago, she would do as her father asked. But before she left for good, she had to find out who had killed her father and why. She didn't know much about her fathers business and she was mostly thankful that she had been kept out of it. She would occasionally attend the Bratva initiation battles with her father when she was 17 but that was before they moved. 

After she had tried to get some sleep once everyone had left, taking her father with them, she pulled out her tablet and accessed the police database as well as their in home security system. She analysed every bit of information she could find about the man who killed her father. What she discovered would shake her to her core.

 

 

                                 -----------><\-----------

 

The door was unlocked when he attempted to enter the small house about an hour or so from Bratva headquarters. Anatoli had told him to leave the message with the intended target and then take him out. He had only been given an address, no names. It had been part of his initiation. He did as Anatoli told him. It was the only way he was going to be able to go home. He had been told that once he became a captain, he could return to Starling City as Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain. He had been told to never form any attachments, as in this line of work, people come and go so quickly you wouldn't remember their names. 

As he walked the halls, he noticed a picture on the hall's side table. No. It couldn't be. Not her. He had known about the betrayal that shook the organisation up and the repercussions that would follow. But could her do that to HER? He had been intrigued by Felicity when he first saw her. She had been sitting off to the side reading something on her tablet when he first saw her. He was at his first Bratva fight and at one point he had lost concentration and was slammed into the ground. When she had seen what had happened she smiled to herself and when they locked eyes, she blushed and looked away. They had never really spoken, only exchanged names and smiles. But her dark hair and sweet smile had been forever engrained into his memory. He had never seen anyone so pure and beautiful since he arrived in Russia. And for her to be the first real female he met after 2 years on a deserted island, that was something else. He knew that she had been kept out of Bratva business as much as possible but what he was about to do, that would plunge her further into world he had wanted to shelter her from. They barely knew each other but one day he had hoped to get to know her better. 

He found the study quickly, hoping Felicity wasn't home. He didn't want her to see or experience this. He knew about her mother. And how her father was all she had left. But he had to do this. He wanted to go home so much that he knew what he had to do. She would leave town and he wouldn't have to face her ever again and knowing that she would be safe made him that little bit more relaxed and not feeling as guilty as he had been. His target was sitting at his desk, chair spun to look out the window. 

"I was wondering when they would send someone for me." 

"It took Anatoli some time to find you." Oliver said, his voice low and dark. He didn't want anyone to know he was there so he kept his voice at almost a whisper. 

"My daughter is in the house. If we are to do this, you need to keep quiet. I have tried to keep her out of this as much as possible but unfortunately, my poor mistake has landed both myself and her in hot water."

"A mistake you are now to pay for." Oliver relayed in Russian. 

The man spun back around in his chair to face Oliver, his face drawn and pensive.

"I know. For the purposes of the fact I know that my daughter is now outside, I will beg for my life before you pull that trigger." He continued in Russian. 

Oliver simply nodded and repeated the message Anatoli had given to him in Russian. Felicity's father then begged for his life in English, as they both knew she was outside the door and Oliver closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The silencer had done its job, only just making a sound. This would stop anyone in the house or nearby from hearing the gun fire. He knew Felicity heard the gun. He sighed and pulled the hood up over his head. He hid the gun back in his pocket before making for the door. He heard the heavy breathing of someone around the corner but would not approach. He didn't want Felicity to know it had been him that had murdered her father. He left the house out the front door but knowingly triggered the alarm that would call the police. She at least deserves the comfort of someone there for her, no matter how much of a stranger they may be to her. 

 

            -----------><\-----------

"Oliver"

She breathed out. It couldn't be. Not him. She had seen him from across the room at one of the initiation fights she had attended with her father just weeks before she had turned 18. When she got home, she did her research. She knew where he was from, how old he was and about his accident leaving him on the island. How he had ended up in Russia was still a mystery to her but she knew Anatoli had something to do with it. He had always been nice to her in the brief moments they saw each other. She recalled the time he made her blush when he was looking at her like there was no one else in the room. But then he got knocked to the ground and she giggled. She tried to avoid him from then on when she attended Bratva parties and events. He was becoming dangerous, more skilled and refined in his fighting style. Her father had once noticed her staring and warned her to stay away and that one day, Oliver may very well be her fathers boss. She simply nodded and she had not seen him since that day. She had wanted him to rise up and become more than Anatoli's henchman and become captain but what she hadn't expected was that his final task would be to kill her father. 

The next week, after a small funeral service for her father, she would board a plane back to the United States. She had debated where to go and when a job from an IT specialist came up in Starling City, she would not pass it up. Maybe going to his home town would allow me to learn more. And working at Queen Consolidated would definately help her with that. She dyed her hair blonde, like her mothers and had foregone wearing her contact lenses in favour for her glasses. She needed to be a new person. She wanted to start fresh and this was her way of doing it. Her father had left her some money which she used to buy an apartment in town and a car so she wouldn't have to walk to work every day. 

This was her new life. Far from the Bratva and far far from Russia. But what she didn't know was that the Bratva had come for her. Oliver Queen had made a miraculous return from the dead and moved back to Starling City. And she would soon learn that she was the next target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first day on the job. Oliver sees a familiar face. Will Starling City be just how he remembered it or will so much have changed in 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you lucky? 2 chapters in one day!

Felicity's high heels clicked as she walked the marble halls of Queen Consolidated's IT department. If she wanted to be quiet, it was certainly not going happen. She'd have have to wear flats if she wanted to sneak about without being detected. But why would I need to? She thought to herself, Oliver isn't here. Well, he was. But not here here. He was probably at home with his mother and sister catching up on the 5 years he was away and answering the millions of questions the press would be throwing at him as soon as he leaves home. She was actually glad he hadn't come back to work yet. She was hoping that she would go undetected at work and just be able to get her work done. Something told her that wasn't going to happen though. 

But when she had gotten through almost a month without running in to Oliver she had hoped it would continue. Would running in to him be that bad though? Maybe he had left the Bratva. Had Anatoli set him free after his job of murdering her father? How was his family feeling after he returned home? Was he seeing anyone? Surely he would be, she thought, he's gorgeous.

"Thanks...I think"

Felicity spun in her chair, almost choking on the lid of the red pen she was chewing. 

"Shit." She muttered "Did I really say that out loud?"

Oliver's hands were in his pockets and he rocked back on his heels "Yup" his lips popped on the p.

Would he recognise her? Her hair had changed colour, she wore glasses and her style had changed. Gone were her jeans and t-shirts and in was the new polished and refined Felicity in pencil skirts and high heels. Not that she needed to look that professional working as an IT girl. Having not seen each other in almost 4 years, he hadn't changed much at all. His hair was shorter, his muscles more defined, even underneath his suit jacket. The last time she saw him, he was shirtless, not one Bratva tattoo in sight. Did he have one now? Despite his past, she desperately wanted to rip his shirt off and find out. She looked at him to ensure she hadn't said that out loud. That would have been embarrassing.

Felicity was the first to speak up, playing the oblivious card.

"What can I do for you Mr, uh?" She asked him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Please, just called me Oliver. Mr Queen is, well, was my father."

"Ah, yes, ok, Oliver. Uh What can I do for you?"

"My EA told me to come down here and set up my work emails. It got shut down when I, um, died. There was no one else here."

Felicity quickly rose from her chair to look over the wall of her cubicle. A quick scan of the room told her Oliver was indeed right, no one else was here. A look at her watch told her it was just before 9am, she was always early for work, arriving not long after 8am so she could get a head start on her work for the day. No one else would be here until work really started at 9. 

"Yes of course. I can help with that. I can recover your old email so that you have access to your old emails if you'd like, rather than having to start from scratch?"

She turned back her computer upon returning to her seat. Oliver pulled over a chair from the cubicle across from her and sat down at the end of the desk. 

"If you don't mind, uh, whats your name sorry?"

Either he didn't recognise her or he was pretending not to know who she really was. 

"Its Felicity." 

He smiled at her. "If you don't mind Felicity"

"What?" She asked, puzzled at his tone.

"Your name. Its different."

"Hey, 7th most popular name the year I was born ok? Don't mock it."

She smiled and went ahead setting it up before he left her cubicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Oliver was only on the island for a year before he ended up in Russia. Anatoli's boat picked him up and took him to Russia when they found him on the beach one day.   
> If you have any questions about anything in the first 3 chapters, feel free to ask and I can let you know. When you have a baby to look after, some things get forgotten:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's first day back at QC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for the comments and kudos. It makes me all warm and fuzzy. It makes me want to write more quickly so you can enjoy the story! The last fan fiction story I wrote got some not very nice comments and I was so disheartened that I never finished the story! But alas, that will not happen here, I promise. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is Oliver's POV of what happened when he saw Felicity.

The doors of the elevator opened and Oliver took a deep breath as he headed towards his new office. Well, it wasn't new, he’d seen it before. It was his fathers old office. Before he died. It had been redone and didn't look like he remembered from when he visited when he was younger. Everything was plain and new. It had no personality. Just like his EA. She had obviously been hired before he returned to work. It was a little after 8am when he arrived, wanting to make sure everything was set up for his first day back at work. Or rather, his first day of at an actual job. He went to log in to his computer, but had been locked out. Which meant he would have to get a new email set up. He had a QC email before he disappeared but they must have closed it down not long after they realised he wasn't returning. He could have had his EA go down to IT later on in the day but Oliver knew that Felicity was here. He watched as she entered the parking garage elevator as his car pulled in. He knew she had dyed her hair. Well, at least he thought it was her. He was sure it was. But he had to know for sure. But when he saw her, what would he do? Would he let on that he knew who she was or play dumb? One thing was for sure, she could not know that Anatoli had sent someone after her, after he declined to do it. Anatoli wanted him too. He had completed his training and was well on his way to being a captain. But he decided to reject the position instead settling for escaping Russia. At the time, Anatoli had been ok with him returning as he had taken out the one person who was a threat to the whole organisation. But when he found out that Felicity was next as Anatoli believed she knew something far too important. it was either surrender to him and stay in Russia or death. Oliver wanted neither for Felicity. 

Oliver rounded the corner towards the elevator and pressed the button for the IT floor. The short trip down 6 floors he spent constructing the perfect conversation for if she recognised him or had forgotten him. What he hadn't expected was for her to be commenting on how gorgeous he was. Approaching silently behind her, he smiled a little.

“Thanks… I think”

Felicity spun in her chair, a red pen in her mouth. She had been surprised to say the least. 

“Shit! Did i really say that out loud?”

He dug his hands into his pockets and decided to play the old Ollie card. He would try to be charming.

“Yup.” He popped his lips in an exaggerated manner.

What happened next confused him. He knew for a fact that she knew who he was. But why she was acting like they'd never met, he didn't know. 

"What can I do for you Mr, uh?" She asked him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Please, just called me Oliver. Mr Queen is, well, was my father."

"Ah, yes, ok, Oliver. Uh What can I do for you?"

"My EA told me to come down here and set up my work emails. It got shut down when I, um, died. There was no one else here."

Felicity quickly rose from her chair to look over the wall of her cubicle. She quickly scanned the room, as he was indeed right, no one else was here. She looked down at her watch and he watched as she nodded to herself slightly. 

"Yes of course. I can help with that. I can recover your old email so that you have access to your old emails if you'd like, rather than having to start from scratch?"

He knew she had the skills do more than just that. She could remote access his computer if she had wanted to. She turned back her computer upon returning to her seat. Oliver pulled over a chair from the cubicle across from her and sat down at the end of the desk.   
At this point, he came to the conclusion that she was pretending to not know him. Which he was ok with, as he was doing the same. He wanted to look after her but getting close to her would put her in more danger than she was already in. He had to think of a way to protect her without her knowing. Could he have his head of security John Diggle watch out for her or would she notice? 

"If you don't mind, uh, whats your name sorry?"

"Its Felicity."

He smiled at her. "If you don't mind Felicity"

"What?" She asked, puzzled at his tone.

"Your name. Its different."

"Hey, 7th most popular name the year I was born ok? Don't mock it." 

He smiled at her as she finished setting up what he needed and proceeded to thank her before turning and leaving her alone in her cubicle to go about his first real day back at work. Once he was back in his office, he used his meagre computer skills to access the staff database and found her address, and a log of her clock in and clock out times for work. She was always early for work and usually left a little later than most of the other IT staff. She also lived about 6 blocks from QC in a half decent first floor apartment. He’d driven past it this morning, unknowingly. The rest of his day went by slowly. meetings and playing catch up with everything he missed. He met with his sister Thea for lunch and then went back to work. Once he had finished for the day, he made a quick stop on the IT floor to see if Felicity had left for the day. She was still at her desk, while most others were packing their things for the day. He tried to remain unseen but someone saying goodbye to her from near where he was standing made her turn around and look up. She saw him and smiled a nervous half smile that he had never seen before. He returned the gesture with a small wave and headed for the elevator. As he was driving himself to and from work for the next few days, he made a stop at her apartment. He remained undetected in the side ally near her apartment and waited for her to return home. Thankful and satisfied that she had gotten home without one of Anatoli’s men trying to hurt her, he drove off, heading back to the Queen mansion where he collapsed on to his bed and fell away within in minutes, still in his suit from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I said updates would be weekly but I'm spitting this out like no tomorrow. Its not that I want the story to be over sooner, I just can't stop coming up with story lines and my memory is terrible. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's next interaction at the QC Holiday Party.  
> Oliver's plan to keep Felicity safe is set in motion.  
> The Green Arrow makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you! I'm loving all the love you guys have for this story. Its still a baby in comparison to a lot of other stories so I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so early on!  
> I touch briefly on Oliver's plan and who is involved but there is much more to it than I let on in this chapter.  
> Also, I wrote this chapter then when it posted the first time, I lost half of the chapter. So I rewrote it. Oliver's POV stayed the same as thats where it got cut off. Felicity's pov however has changed slightly. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> gigigirl31, your comment about the gala and a glammed up Felicity, gave me the idea for this chapter! 
> 
> If anyone else wants to see anything in particular unfold, do not hesitate to suggest it and I will work it in to the story as best as possible!

Another month had passed. Anatoli hadn't tried anything yet and this worried Oliver. He knew she was the target and that Anatoli had wanted her to return to Russia. Did he know something that Oliver didn't? And what was it that he thought Felicity knew? He straightened his bow tie and did up his tuxedo jacket and headed downstairs. The annual QC holiday party was being held in the Queen Mansion. Every year for the last 10 or so years, his family has hosted the gala. Towards the front of the house, a large dining room had been cleaned out to make way for a series of small tables scattered around the room. Their grand piano had been moved into the room and a middle aged woman sat at its stool, playing some song Oliver could not recognise. A slew of guests had already arrived and despite the fact that Oliver lived in the house, he was, by his mothers standards, late. His head of security, John Diggle, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him. He simply nodded as Oliver passed him in the hall and he fell into step with him.

"I had that hidden compartment installed like you asked Oliver. The code is set up and everything you need is in there ready to go."

"Thanks Digg. For helping me with this and for understanding my reasoning. If you knew what I knew, you'd do the same thing. Especially for Lyla."

Digg only nodded, humming softly to himself. Oliver had set in motion his plan to try and protect Felicity at any cost. They barely knew each other but there was something so pure and good about her. He had already hurt her once. He couldn't do it again. He was almost certain Felicity knew that he was the one that killed her father and if that was true, she was doing a damn good job of hiding it. Oliver's eyes scanned the room, knowing very well that Felicity would be here. She was the reason it was a holiday party instead of a Christmas party. Despite the fact that she lived almost half her life in Russia, Felicity was raised in the Jewish faith. Oliver knew this, and had suggested to his mother that they should consider all employees and the holidays and traditions they celebrate. His mother, as reserved as she was, had agreed, deciding that it was time they switched things up a little after Robert's death. She needed to ensure that the family brand of Queen Consolidated stayed as just that, a family company.

Oliver spotted a blonde head in a small group of dark haired women and started to move towards the group when the women suddenly dispersed. The blonde woman smiled at Oliver, a flirty smiled that did not belong to Felicity.

"Oliver?"

He spun and almost ran in to a small woman in pink. When he adjusted him after apologising in a flurry, he saw just who it was he ran in to."

"Felicity" He breathed out.

"Uh, yeah, you remembered. Your mother sent me to find you. I was just thanking her for the party and for including all holiday traditions and she asked me to find you for her."

God, she looked beautiful. Pink seemed to suit her personality and her complexion. Her hair was done, a very slight curl in the end. He wanted to make sure she was ok, to make sure no had hurt when he wasn't watching her.

"Thank you Felicity. I will go find her." He turned to leave when he just couldn't help himself. "You look really nice tonight Felicity."

She blushed as he smiled a charming smile at her and walked off to find his mother.

 

           ****

 

"Did Oliver Queen just say you look really nice? THE Oliver Queen!?" Felicity''s best friend Caitlin almost squealed when Oliver was out of sight and out of earshot.

"Yes Caitlin, he did. But he's probably said that to every woman here tonight. You know what he's like, Cait. I know you read those trashy mags, he has a reputation. its all over the news." 

"Still!"

Felicity had known Caitlin since they were six. She lived next door and they went to school together. They had kept in touch when she moved to Russia and knew about her fathers passing. But thats all Caitlin knew about her father and her life in Russia. It was Caitlin that alerted her to the job at QC and gave her a place to live. She knew she would need comfort and support after her father died so when Cait offered, she didn't pass it up. Caitlin had interned at QC in high school and then decided to apply for a job right after graduation. Although she wasn't in IT, Caitlin was smart in her own respect. Caitlin didn't have a boyfriend. But she was, at this point, after a few too many glasses of champagne, giggling with a man Felicity recognised from work but couldn't put a name to the face. Caitlin left with the man and Felicity knew she'd be going home alone tonight. Whenever Caitlin "stayed over" with a boy, she never took them home to her place, for which Felicity was grateful.

She stayed a little longer at the party, a little tipsy to remember or not if she had any mint chip ice cream at home. Someone must've heard her mention ice cream as a male cleared his throat from behind her. Hoping it was Oliver, she spun, a smile on her face. It dropped immediately when she recognised the tall lanky figure of the head of technologies department, Ray Palmer extending his hand to her for a dance. She would not decline a man a dance if he asked nicely. She nodded curtly as he took her to the centre of the room where only a few couples remained dancing. Oliver was still making his way around the room, a glass of what looked like scotch in his hand. Every time Felicity spun past him, she could see him staring at her. Oliver was watching her and she was confused. Why did he keep staring at her? Before she left Russia, Felicity had the chance to bug her fathers old office. After he died, she had been informed that Bratva money had purchase the house. Which meant Anatoli would move here if he liked. She hid bugs all through the house in discreet places. Like behind the bookcase in the office. On the other side of the bookcase, she placed a small, very discreet bugging device on the wall. She had small hands that reached around behind it but if any of Anatoli's hulk impersonators tried to, they would not succeed, the shelf was heavy and unless given reason to, it would not need to be moved. She kept track of their movements through the house and knew that she as the next target. She had to be careful.

When she finally left the party after being informed that the taxi she had called was waiting out the front to take her home. There had been no sight of Oliver since her dance with Ray. Due to the cold, snowy weather, the taxi could only get her about 4 blocks from home. So she would have to walk the rest of the way. She pulled her coat around her tighter and set off, being careful not to slip on the icy footpath. After a block or so, she could tell a man was following her. She sped up carefully, trying to get home as quick as possible but as she rounded the corner, the man following her reached out and grabbed her around the waist. A gloved hand covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She knew small amounts of self defence, some that her father taught her but before she could kick her leg out, somebody pushed her out of the way and she hit the ground. Not as hard as she could've, but still enough to blur her vision. A fight ensued between her attacker and another man. Dressed in green leather and a mask. The fight continued for what seemed like hours but after only a few moments the masked man hit her attackers hand hard against the brick wall, causing blood to fall from above his right eye. Her knight in shiny green leather grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

"Thank you." her voice almost a whisper. 

The stranger simply nodded in reply. "Be careful Miss Lots of creeps around this time of year. Happy Holidays." His voice was low and sounded like it had been distorted somehow.

And just like that, he was gone. And Felicity wondered if he would show up the next time she was attacked. When she got home, she was grateful to find almost a full tub of mint chip in the freezer and Caitlin asleep on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first appearance of the Green Arrow! He was never the Arrow or the Hood, he just went straight to the Green Arrow. I will reveal more about how he came up with the plan and who is helping him in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Felicity's dress in this chapter is the same pink one she wore in season 2 when Barry was in town. I'm trying to keep small details and events the same as in the show, its all about continuity for me.
> 
> I will be going away for a few days at the end of the week. I will endeavour to update tomorrow but the next update after that won't be till about Monday or Tuesday here in Australia! Hopefully this and the chapter after this will tide you over till then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's plan to keep Felicity safe is in full force.  
> Felicity asks Oliver out, as part of her plan, and discovers something she never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I'm so sorry its been a week since the last update. I went back to work and have been so busy with everything else! I hope you're all still with me and The Wrong Target. Because I've been swamped, I will endeavour to make the updates as long as possible.

Oliver watched as Felicity left the party unattended. He would have felt safer if her friend had left with her, although Anatoli wouldn't get someone else involved if he did have someone go after her. With only a handful of guests left at the party, Oliver decided that Felicity needed to be followed so he sought out his mother.

"Mom, I think I'm going to head to bed, this whole week has exhausted me. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not dear, I will let our guests know you've retired for the night."

From this party, yes, but for the night, no, he thought to himself. Oliver kissed his mother on the cheek before he gave the guest she was talking to a quick handshake and a thank you before heading upstairs to his room. Before Felicity collected her coat, Oliver had Diggle place a small tracking device underneath the collar where it wold not be detected. Diggle was already waiting at his bedroom door when he rounded the corner. 

"She's still in the taxi Oliver, the device we planted picks up sound so I'll be able to tell you when she leaves. I'd get a move on if I were you, taxis only a few blocks from her place."

Oliver nodded as he punched in the code to the keypad. It was only a small space, but it was large enough to hold all he needed. Dig sat at the small desk by the window and opened the laptop. Once the tracking program was up, Oliver emerged from the large walk in closet and screwed up his face. 

"Is the green too much? And do I really need to wear this Dig? Like seriously?"

Diggle rolled his eyes before spinning around in his chair.

"Do you want people to recognise you? This is the best way to avoid that. If you don't want this girl knowing who you are, the mask and the hood are kinda important. And as for the green, thats on you. I said black but no, you wanted the green."

Oliver shook his head with a small smile on his face before quickly turning serious.

"Alright Dig, where is she? I'm hoping I don't have to leave this house in this halloween costume."

"The taxis stopped. She isn't home yet. It must be the storm. Or maybe your Russian mob friend knows which taxi she's in and has made the taxi stop. She's on the corner of West and Moore. Radio says that whole section of town is blocked off with snow and people can't leave by car. I think she's walking home. I'd go now before she's forced onto a plane bound for Russia."

"Okay, keep me posted of her whereabouts, I can be there in 2 minutes."

Oliver snuck out the side window and ran as fast as he could to where Dig had left his motorbike near the the front gate. As much as he hated wearing it, the leather against his skin kept him quite warm as he sped towards Felicity's location. 

"She's on the next block. I can't see anyone on the cameras but you never know." Dig said over the radio communication device Oliver had in his ear.

"I'm almost there." He rounded the corner and left his bike behind a large dumpster and ran towards where he saw a small blonde haired women being grabbed.

In a split second, he charged at the man who had Felicity, knocking her to the ground. The snow beneath her would cushion her fall and hopefully she wouldn't get hurt. The larger man, only in weight not height, threw the first punch once he was back on his feet which Oliver dodged artfully, swinging his arm out to pull the man towards him by his neck. Once he had been slammed to the ground, Oliver kicked the man in the gut before picking him up, feet only just touching the ground. 

"Back off. Leave her alone. I will always be near. Tell Anatoli to stop. Or I will come for him." 

He dropped the man down to the ground before he smashed his head against the brick wall. Once the man regained enough strength, he got up and hobbled away. Oliver could've killed the man, but he had killed enough people already and did not want anymore deaths on his conscience. He had to make sure Felicity was ok. He rushed to her, extending a gloved hand to her as she sat, semi curled up against the wall. Once she was upright and on her feet, he quickly glanced her over to make sure she had no visible injuries. 

"Thank you." She said, her voice almost a whisper. 

"Be careful Miss. Lots of creeps out at christmas. Happy Holidays." His voice was low, slightly distorted by the mic he had hidden in his jacket so no one would recognise his voice. Dig really had thought of everything. He waited until Felicity was back inside her apartment and watched as she turned lights on inside. He left for the night, knowing that she was safe for now. 

 

*************************

A few days later, after her run in with the man in green and countless searches for similar cases, Felicity came up short on her investigation. She had a plan. Well, half a plan to save her from Anatoli. The part she had fully formed however made her nervous. She needed Oliver to marry her, and he needed to accept the offer of Captain. Which meant she would have to let him take her to Russia. Once they had been married, they would live separate lives and only be seen together when Bratva business deemed it necessary. She would allow him to see other women and if they got caught out, she would simply cite problems that could not be solved. And then hopefully all of the issues her father had caused will have blown over and she can get on with her life. 

Now that she was certain Oliver did not know who she was, step one could be pursued. She had to ask him out. She debated on whether or not it was appropriate to date the man who's name was on the building she worked in but she knew he had not hired her, nor was he really her boss. So she thought to hell with it and waited until he needed help with his computer. Logging in remotely from her desktop, she sent through a few bugs, ensuring that he would come down stairs to ask her for help. But instead of him coming to her, his EA called her directly and asked her to come upstairs. This is going better than expected, she thought as she picked up her tablet and headed for the elevator. She walked down the long, open hallway towards the only office on his floor and waited at the desk. His EA had just emerged from the floors bathroom and made herself known. 

"Can I help you?"

"IT girl here to service Mr Queen. Shit, not like that. I mean I am here to service him, his computer actually. I'm not one of those girls." 

"Ah yes, Miss Smoak, just head on in. I think he's in a meeting but he won't be long. He said some weird things keep popping up on his computer, he doesn't know what happened."

"Ok, i should only be a few minutes"

She entered his office and was almost stopped in her tracks at how luxurious the office was. 

"Its not as nice as my mothers office." He chuckled. She knew it was Oliver, there was no mistaking his voice.

She spun on her heels. "I did it again didn't I?" 

"Yeah you did. It's kind of endearing." 

She straightened herself, ignoring the flirty nature of his comment. 

"Something happened to your computer?" she turned her head slightly, gesturing to his desk. 

"Yeah, I opened an email and now its just a constant video of cats doing things most people would find adorable. Especially my sister." 

"Spam. Or a virus. I can have it gone in 2 minutes." She walked to his desk and sat in his chair. It was much more comfortable than her own and smelled like him. She had made sure she had not said that out loud and went about removing the virus she had set up on his computer. After only 1 and a bit minutes, his computer was fixed. As she went to leave, he called out to her. He had been sitting on the couch, papers in front of him. 

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for fixing that. Sometimes I doubt the skills of the other IT specialists. Something told me you were the girl for the job."

She smiled. Then she looked down at her hands and stumbled out the next lines. The lines she had practiced over and over in her head for the last 4 hours. 

"Uh, I hope I'm not overstepping and if I am, please don't fire me. I kinda need this job. And if I'm not overstepping, please don't feel like you have to say yes or even say anything at all." She stopped, studying his face. His head was tilted slightly to the side, a small smile on his face. "Do you, um, want to eat? I mean, eat with me? Like at dinner sometime? Like I said, you don't have to agree and if I'm crossing a line here, please don't fire..."

"Felicity?'

"Hmm?" 

"Do you like Italian?"

"What?"

"For our date? Do you like Italian? I know a really nice place a few blocks from here."

"Oh. You actually want to go to dinner with me? I thought it would be a long shot but clearly not. But yeah, I like Italian. Theres no nuts. I have a nut allergy. I ate a pot brownie once in college, didn't end well."

He laughed lightly, smiling at her red cheeks.

"Ok, I'll book it in. Friday at 8 good for you?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "Friday's great."

"I'll let you know the address tomorrow."

"Ok. Have a good day Oliver, ill see you Friday."

"Goodbye Felicity."

They exchanged smiles and she headed back down stairs where she blushed all day, wanting to scream to the whole office that she was going out to dinner with none other than Oliver Queen himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver go to dinner and it doesn't end as well as she had hoped and Felicity comes clean to Caitlin about her time in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys.
> 
> It's date night! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter so let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter 8 should be up either tomorrow or early next week.

"Wait, so he agreed?' Caitlin almost spat her coffee out all over the table they were sitting at a mere hour after Felicity had asked Oliver out to dinner. 

"Yeah, I was quite surprised. I was ready to beg to keep my job. I would've gotten on my knees. But not like that. Not that I wouldn't do it. But thats just weird. But seriously Cait, what do I wear? What do we talk about? I haven't been on a date in like forever. I mean, I've dated people but Cooper and I never really went on dates." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. When we get home we can find you something. What about that red dress of you mom's? The one she left you?." 

Felicity smiled, remembering the dress Caitlin was talking about. Her mother had bought it for her to wear on her 18th birthday. Her mother never got to see her wear it. But she knew that Friday night was the perfect night to wear it. Her phone made a whooshing sound and she opened her emails. Oliver had sent her an address and a time for their date. 

"I knew I shouldn't have let him pick the restaurant. Table Salt is expensive. I really hope he doesn't insist on paying for everything." She read the email to Caitlin, keeping the last little line to herself.

P.s. I made sure to tell the manager about your nut allergy so don’t stress :)

It had only been an hour ago that the date had been arranged so she couldn't think too much of it but she couldn't help but find it sweet that he remembered that she had a nut allergy. 

Two days later, as she is packing up her desk to leave for the weekend and her date with Oliver, she finds a small blue box. It had been placed close to the edge of her desk, next to the small potted fern Caitlin gave her for her first day of work. There was a small note attached to the top that read:

“Felicity, 

Can’t wait to see you at dinner.   
I hope you like it.

Oliver.”

She lifted the lid the box and saw a small silver and emerald pendant necklace. She ran a finger over the pendant and her breath caught a little in her throat. Hurriedly, she replaced the lid and tucked it into her handbag before she left her cubicle and headed home. She showed Caitlin the gift when she got home and Caitlin had almost squealed when she saw it. 

“You guys haven't even gone out yet and he's buying you expensive looking jewellery!”

“Cait, seriously, he probably does it for all his dates. Buys them expensive jewellery and plies them with alcohol. I’d like to think he’s reformed from his playboy ways but you never know.” Felicity emerged from their shared bathroom, rubbing a towel through her hair. “Ugh, I need a dye job. My roots look terrible. Do you think he’ll notice that I dye my hair?”

“So what if he finds out? I’m sure you’ll find plenty to talk about. Just make sure your brain to mouth filter is set to like ultra professional.”

Felicity made her way into her small walk in robe, and picked out the red dress her mother had bought her. A pair of nude heels and bag to match were also added to the outfit. She managed to find some earrings to match the necklace Oliver had left for her. She didn't go overboard with her makeup but still made it look date appropriate. Her hair was out, and after being blow dried, ad formed a natural curl, sweeping it over her shoulder, she was about to call a taxi when Caitlin answered a knock at the door.

“Uh, Felicity, it seems that your date has sent a taxi to pick you up. Well, its not a taxi. More like a driver and a car.”

“What?” Felicity’s face scrunched up in a confused way.

She stopped when she saw a man she recognised. Oliver had sent his personal driver and head of security John Diggle to pick her up. 

“Miss Smoak, Oliver’s waiting for you in the car.”

Felicity slid her coat on and stashed her phone in her bag before she gave Caitlin a quick hug. 

“Knock his socks off. Or maybe his pants.” Caitlin whispered in her ear. Felicity giggled a little and rolled her eyes before composing herself and heading for the door. 

“Wait, I thought Oliver was meeting me at the restaurant?”

“He got wind of what happened the night of the holiday party and thought it would be safer if you had a driver.” 

“Oh, ok.” Wait, how did he know? She hadn't told anyone, not even Caitlin knew. Maybe someone else had seen the incident and word had gotten out. She shook off the weird feeling she had in the pit of her stomach and nodded at Dig as he walked her down to the car. Oliver stood, leaning against the passenger side door, arms crossed. Not in an angry or aggressive way, but in a more relaxed way. He wore a black suit, no tie and the top button of his crisp white shirt undone. He looked good. He glanced up from the rock on the ground he had been staring at when he heard Felicity’s high heels step down from the apartments porch and on to the sidewalk. He straightened himself up as she approached. Felicity stepped closer to Oliver and hoped that the night would go to plan and not be too awkward. She didn't do too well in uncomfortable situations.

“You look amazing.” She blushed, her cheeks almost matching the red of her dress. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself Oliver.”

“I see your wearing the necklace I got you.”

“Its beautiful.”She looked down, fingers running over the emerald pendant. “Really, you didn't have to, this thing looks like it costs more than my weekly salary.” Not that she was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“I’ve seen your weekly salary, its probably closer to what you make in a month. And that probably made you feel so much worse. I’m sorry. Are you ready to go eat?”

“Yeah, I’m starving. Lets go.”

Oliver extended one hand to her while the other hand opened the door. She slid in and sat on the right hand side. He bent down and tapped her leg, signalling for her to move across. 

“You’re in my seat.” He smiled a charming smile at her and she moved over.

The ride only took about 10 minutes, neither of them speaking. It was a comfortable silence, for which Felicity was grateful. Oliver had booked them a table in the back, a little more secluded from the rest of the patrons dining. He didn't like to talk about himself, paving the way for Felicity to ramble on. She told him her mother died in a car accident, and that her father died when she was just a baby and that she was in and out of foster car until she got accepted to MIT at 16. Not once did she mention Bratva or their hold they currently had over her life and that she was constantly looking over her shoulder or that she had a plan up her sleeve. One that she would need him for. Every now and again he would ask her questions, with only a handful of the answers carefully concocted lies, the rest all true. Like her favourite ice cream flavour and her favourite colour. He even asked about what happened with the pot brownie in college. 

“I’d always known about the allergy, but the idiot who baked them forgot to tell me about the nuts. So not only did I blow up like a puffer fish when I got to the ER, I was also really high.” 

Oliver laughed along with her as she finished her second glass of red wine. 

“Would you like to walk home? It’s a nice night and we’re only a few blocks from your place.”

“Sure, that sounds great.”

Oliver grabbed her coat and helped her into it before he disappeared for a few moments to pay the bill. Dig followed behind in the car, giving them enough space as they walked the well lit streets towards Felicity’s apartment. It was her chance to ask him questions.

Having known where he was for most of his time away, she could pick the lies but chose to just ask him about his family and what it was like growing up in that massive house. She didn't want to let on that she knew about his past. As they rounded a corner, a large man, one that Felicity remembered, stepped out in front of them. 

“Wheres your green friend, blondie?” 

“What do you want?”

“For you to come with me.”

“Like hell she is. She isn't going anywhere. And certainly not with you.” Oliver moved around in front of her and scowled at the man. Suddenly, he was knocked sideways, and the man charged at Felicity. With Oliver knocked out, Felicity would have to try and fight this guy off. After struggling for a minute, trying to get free from the man’s tight grip, a loud noise rang out and the mans grip loosened. She stepped away from where the man had fallen to the ground and looked towards the entrance of the alley they had been cornered into. Dig held a gun in his hands, and was now running towards them. Oliver was still unmoving on the ground, so Felicity knelt down next to him and place a hand on his cheek. His face was red, and not from the cold air. Felicity knew it would bruise, and she had felt bad for agreeing to walk home. It she had insisted on taking the car, the could've avoided this whole situation. Dig insisted he take both of them to the ER once Oliver came to, and she would not argue it. Helping Dig carry Oliver to the car, Felicity felt dizzy. It may have been from all the wine she had at dinner or the fact she had been attacked again. And this time they had almost succeeded. 

When she had gotten to the ER, she called Caitlin to come and pick her up as Dig would stay with Oliver overnight.

“What the hell happened? I figured you hadn't come home yet because the date went well.”

“ It was going well. Great even. But then this guy jumped us. Theres something I didn't tell you. Lets just go home so I can explain everything. Let me just say goodnight to Oliver before we leave.”

“…Okay. I’ll wait at the car.”  
Felicity nodded and headed to where Oliver was sitting on the bed, a doctor shining a light into his eyes. She waited until the doctor had left before she approached him.

“I’m sorry Oliver. I should have insisted we take the car home. I didn't mean for that to happen and for you to get hurt.”

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

“It isn't your fault. I suggested we walk. Are you ok Felicity? You aren't hurt at all?”

“No, the doctor’s cleared me to go home. I’m not the unlucky one who has to stay here overnight.”

He chuckled. “It isn't so bad, I’ve stayed in worse hospitals before. Even worse hotels than this. I’ll survive.”

She smiled back at him and dropped his hand gently. 

“Goodnight Oliver. I had a really nice night, despite our run in with a weirdo.” 

She leant in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head ever so slightly so her lips brushed his. His lips still on hers, he gently slid off the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. A little stunned, she pulled away. 

“Goodnight Felicity. I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

She smiled a nervous smile and walked away, thanking Dig for helping out before heading to the car to meet Caitlin. They didn't speak at all on their way home, Felicity waiting until she was out of her dress and into her pyjamas with another glass of wine before launching off onto her story of exactly what happened in Russia and how she knew Oliver. She told Caitlin everything. even the plan to save her life. She had sworn her to secrecy. 

“So you need Oliver to marry you?”

“Yes.”

“So that this Russian mob guy leaves you alone.”

“Mmhm.”

“Wow, you've had more fun in the last 5 years than I’ve had in my whole life.”

“You can’t say anything Cait, not to anyone. Not even to that cute guy I know you keep seeing. You cant lead him on. If you aren't ready for something long term, tell him.”

“You aren't looking for long term either, so why do you need to marry Oliver?”

“Because marriage is the only guaranteed way to save my skin. Anatoli is adamant I know something I shouldn’t. And once I know what that is, I can use it against him.”

“Ok, I will help you, even if you don't want it.”

“Thanks Cait” She leant across the lounge to hug her best friend, the weight of her former life, slowly being lifted off her shoulders. She still didn't know whether she should tell Oliver and fess up about knowing him or leaving him out of it until it was absolutely necessary. After the four glasses of wine she had that night and the tiredness of the nights events, Felicity fell asleep quite quickly, into a deep, dreamless sleep. Well it was dreamless until her brain decided to show her how the night could have ended if she’d had more wine and they had gone back to Oliver’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLICITY KISS! I'll let you imagine how Felicity's dream went ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver seeks out assistance from other women in his life.  
> Oliver and Anatoli have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> I'm so sorry its taken so long. I went back to work a few weeks ago and I haven't had time to post! This chapter has taken some time to chip away at but inspiration has since hit and hopefully you will get another chapter this week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Oliver had kissed both girls in front of him. It had been over 5 years ago but the Lance sisters never forgave him for having kissed both of them. He had kissed Sara while he had been dating Laurel and despite what most people would think, their relationship grew closer as sisters when they both dumped him at the same time. They were all still good friends, and he knew they could be trusted. When he got back, he had confided in both the girls about his time in Russia and what it had done to him. He told them about how Anatoli was after Felicity and how he had wanted to keep her safe. Neither of the girls questioned his decision, opting to help Oliver in his efforts to save Felicity. 

“I’ve put a tracker on her before but she was attacked. So she lost it. I want something more permanent but I don't know what to use without it being noticed.”

“Maybe in a piece of jewellery?” Laurel had been the first to speak up when Oliver had asked for their assistance. 

Looking up from across the coffee table in Oliver’s office, Sara scoffed. “Really, Laurel? Jewellery? Thats a little middle school crush, isn't it?”

“It could work. It’s romantic and subtle.” Laurel stated matter of factly. 

Oliver hummed a low agreement and nodded. 

“Once you've got everything for it, I can put it together.” Sara was no tech genius like Felicity, more of a novice but she still had the skills to place the tracing device into the small emerald pendant Oliver had supplied. 

“Why green?” Laurel asked?

Oliver then went on to explain to the Lance sisters the other part of his plan. 

“Only you and Dig know. And only you will know. This can’t get out. Felicity especially cant find out.” 

Both girls nodded, neither of them overly shocked that Oliver would go to extremes for a girl. He had never done anything overly romantic for either one of them, but that was the old Oliver. The Oliver who had returned from 5 years away from his home and his family was someone different entirely. He was determined to protect this girl, if it was the last thing he would ever do. He had not known what had come over him, propelling him into this life. 

By the end of the day, Sara had set up the tracking device between the emerald and the silver setting it sat in and had snuck it to Felicity’s desk on Oliver’s behalf. The girls left before Oliver, wishing him luck for the date. Oliver decided to stop by Felicity’s floor, to ensure she got the gift. Pleased that she had, he went home to shower and get himself organised. He rang the restaurant to confirm the reservation and to make certain that no nuts at all were to be anywhere near Felicity’s food. They had obliged willingly and knowing that Felicity would most likely be taking a cab to dinner he made a split second decision.  
“Dig!” He called from the open door of his closet. 

Diggle stepped in front of the door, his arms crossed.

“I think we should pick Felicity up. Might be safer.” Oliver adjusted his jacket, doing up its single button. 

Dig nodded his head. “I’ll get the car. Will you be requiring your disguise?”

“I hope I won’t need it much longer.”

20 minutes later, they rounded the corner to Felicity’s address and Dig pulled up outside her apartment. They both exited the car, Oliver leaning against the rear passenger door closest to her building. 

“Can you grab her Dig?”   
Within 2 minutes, Felicity was standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He helped her into the car, wanting to make some kind of physical contact so he tapped her leg softly, getting her to slide across the backseat. Dinner proceeded with no problems. He asked her about her family, knowing the circumstances about her parents deaths and being able to pick the lies from the truths. He never let on that he knew the truth about her life. He didn't want to ruin his plan to protect her from Anatoli and his people. 

“Would you like to walk home? It’s a nice night and we’re only a few blocks from your place.”

“Sure, that sounds great.”

Oliver grabbed her coat and helped her into it before he disappeared for a few moments to pay the bill. Dig followed behind in the car, giving them enough space as they walked the well lit streets towards Felicity’s apartment. It was her chance to ask him questions. He happily obliged, keeping things vague but detailed enough so he didn't seem closed off and distant. As she looked ahead, his eyes couldn't help but wander over the relaxed and content expression on her face. It warmed his heart to see her happy and unfazed by the situation she had been put in by her father. Everything was going so well until a man he recognised approached them as they rounded the corner. Knowing he couldn't fight or Felicity might put two and two together, he stepped in front of her, threatening the man. He had been in Russia when Oliver had been, as a part of the group of men that were being initiated. Before he knew it, he had been struck in the head and fell to the ground, only just seeing Felicity attempt to fight back. Within five minutes, he had come to, Felicity leaning over him, a look if concern on her face. When he turned his head, he saw the man who had attacked them, lying, bleeding on the ground. Dig lowered hid gun after a few seconds and rushed over to wear he lay. Felicity and Dig helped him up, slinging his arms over their shoulders, walking slowly to the car. 

He knew he was fine and didn't need to stay overnight but the hospital had insisted. He would not argue their recommendations. He had doctors check him over once, ensuring he was fine. Once the doctors had left, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled.

“I told you to leave her alone.” He growled, his voice low.

“What ever are you talking about Oliver?”

“You know exactly what Anatoli.”

“I’m afraid in my old age I am a little slow. Maybe you can catch me up on what you’re talking about.”  
“You know what. Felicity. She doesn't know anything. Leave her alone. Stop trying to hurt her.” Oliver’s voice stayed low and quiet.

“Her father had information on something important. Something potentially dangerous to our organisation and I wish to have it. She may not know she has it but I guarantee you she does. And I will get it. So I would protect her as best you can Queen, you never know how long she has left.” The line went dead. 

“Shit!” He muttered under his breath. 

He looked up as a doctor approached, handing him some pain medication. Felicity stood by the door, waiting until the doctor had left before she approached. 

“I’m sorry Oliver. I should have insisted we take the car home. I didn't mean for that to happen and for you to get hurt.”

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

“It isn't your fault. I suggested we walk. Are you ok Felicity? You aren't hurt at all?”

“No, the doctor’s cleared me to go home. I’m not the unlucky one who has to stay here overnight.”

He chuckled. “It isn't so bad, I’ve stayed in worse hospitals before. Even worse hotels than this. I’ll survive.”

She smiled back at him and dropped his hand gently. 

He stood up, moving closer towards her. She looked straight at him, eyes never wavering from his. 

“Goodnight Oliver. I had a really nice night, despite our run in with a weirdo.” 

She leant in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head ever so slightly so her lips brushed his. His lips still on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. A little stunned, she pulled away. He had wanted to keep kissing her, but he decided to let her pull back. 

“Goodnight Felicity. I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

She smiled a nervous smile and walked away, thanking Dig for helping out before heading to the car to meet her friend, Caitlin. 

He went home, early the next morning, seeking out his younger sister Thea. He had confided in Thea a few weeks after coming home after she had blamed him for her emotional downfall and her dependency on drugs. He told her everything. Mostly about his time on the island, but only a little about Bratva and what was happening with Felicity. 

“I feel like I should tell her everything. But I’m afraid if I do, I’ll lose her. Anatoli will come for her, and if she won’t speak to me, how can I protect her?” Oliver was sitting on the edge of Thea’s bed, Thea sitting crossed legged, her back against the headboard. Oliver had brought up a tray of food that their longstanding housekeeper and cook Raisa had made. 

“I think you should. Go and see her. I’m sure she would understand. If you really like her, Ollie, then you should go talk to her. Maybe you can work together to stop this guy…” Thea continued on her spiel about what she thought Oliver could say to Felicity and how to convince her to let him help her. She’d had a point. Oliver had to protect Felicity. Within the hour, Oliver was on his motorbike, swerving the streets towards Felicity’s apartment. It was early, but he didn't doubt that she would be awake. He knew that she didn't function well without a morning coffee. He parked his bike on the side street, and walked around to the front door. Ringing the bell, he took a small step back. It didn't take long for a mess of blonde hair and glasses to answer the door. Felicity stood before him, pyjamas on and a big mug of coffee in her hand. She almost looked embarrassed by her appearance. But Oliver didn't care. He always thought she looked beautiful. 

“Oliver! Hi. How are you feeling? They let you out early. I mean, it’s not that early but still early. A little early for me but I couldn't sleep. Mind was playing tricks on me. But I have coffee now. Coffee is good.” Oliver smiled at her and lightly chuckled. “Oh my God. I didn’t mean to babble. It’s the coffee. I’m sorry Oliver. What can I do for you this morning? Need more tech support?”

“Actually no, no tech support today. Do you mind if I come in. I thought we could talk.”

“Uh, sure. Caitlin isn't here, she left early this morning. She got called in to work and left me by myself.” Felicity stepped aside, gesturing with her free hand for Oliver to enter the smallish apartment. It was neat and nicely decorated, and it was clear to see that two women lived in it. Pictures of the girls when they were little. Oliver didn't want to snoop too much, so he took a seat not the edge of the couch. 

“Coffee?”

“Sure.” Oliver replied. A few minutes later, Felicity handed him a mug, steam rising from it and sat down beside him, one leg folded under the other. She looked comfortable and at ease. Oliver was certain that their impending conversation may break her heart. At that moment, he felt tense, almost certain that she could know what he was about to tell her. He took a deep breath, turning slightly to look Felicity in the eyes. 

“Felicity, there is something I need to talk to you about…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a chat and Oliver comes up with a plan to find out what her father knew before he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only a small one. I promise the next one will be a lot longer.  
> The next chapter we will discover what Felicity's father knew. Hopefully its a bit of a shock to everyone.  
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for anything, like dialogue or plot twists, let me know and I'll do my best to work it in.

Felicity could feel her heart drop to the base of her stomach. He knew. Well, that was her first thought. That or he was “breaking up” with her even though they'd only been on one date. If Oliver had known the secret she was keeping, why had he never said anything? Was it part of his plan? Her plan was to get close to Oliver for protection and considering she had been attacked twice since she met him in Starling. Was he behind this? Time would tell. And that time was now. Oliver had gone quiet when she nodded, looking down at his hands.

“Oliver? Are you ok? What did you want to talk to me about?”

He cleared his throat silently, lifting his eyes to meet hers. 

“I want to tell you about what happened to me those 5 years I was away…” He paused, almost sad. She gave him an encouraging nod and reached for his hand. She squeezed gently. 

“But why? We barely know each other. We’ve only been on one date.”

“Because. Everyone thinks I was on the island for 5 years. I wasn’t. I was in Russia for four of them.” Oliver had removed his jacket when he stepped in to her apartment and now lifted the hem of his shirt. Felicity almost gasped when she saw the scars on his chest. She had seen them before, however. But she wanted to let Oliver think she knew nothing. 

“I know.” She confessed softly. “We met a few times.” Why? Why did she say that. If Oliver knew that she was there and that knew about what had happened to him while he was in Russia, he would probably never speak to her again. Did Oliver know what happened to her mother. And why did he kill her father?

“I remember. You were young. I wanted you out of there. I wanted you to move away and be happy. The first time I saw you, you were so innocent. I made some bad decisions in Russia and I regret every single one of them”

Like Oliver’s decisions, Felicity may regret what came out of her mouth next, but she was desperate to know. 

“Oliver, what happened to my mother?”

He stumbled over his words. “Your mother’s death wasn't an accident like they told you. Anatoli had her killed. Your mother wasn't part of the organisation. Just a woman who was having a member of the Bratva’s baby. Anatoli couldn't risk anything bad happening. A lot of secrets get out though illegitimate children.”

“But my mother and father barely knew each other. I mean, they were in love but they never married and she never told him she was pregnant. She tried to keep me out of that life. I guess my mother knew about my dad but didn't want me involved. She tried to protect me. But then Anatoli killed her and pushed me off the deep end. I could have stayed in foster care until I was old enough to live on my own and support myself. But then I was sent to Russia to live with my father.”

Memories flooded back to her. Everything that happened in Russia while she was living there. Her fathers death, meeting Oliver briefly and watching him endure endless amounts of pain just so he could go home. 

She sobered up, no longer upset as she was when they started the conversation. 

“Oliver, I know you killed my father.” 

Oliver took a deep breath out. Felicity slowly dragged her hand away from where it lay on his. Dropping her chin, eyes still meeting his, she spoke. 

“Why? If you wanted to protect me-someone you had barely knew-so much, why would you put me in harms way like that? Why kill my father if you wanted me to be happy?”

His eyes spoke multitudes of pain as he looked at her. “Because Anatoli gave me an ultimatum. You or your father. And I couldn't see you taken away from this world like that. Not by my hand." 

Felicity was taken aback by the latest revelation. Oliver had chosen to save her over her father. A high ranking member of the Bratva organisation lost his life because Oliver Queen thought she was worth saving. It was twisted and endearing at the same time. 

“And the worst part of it,” He continued, looking deep in to her soul with the bluest of blue eyes “was that I knew you were outside the office. Your father knew you were there and he told me. He knew I wouldn't hurt you, but he pleaded with me not to hurt you so you wouldn't know. We switched from Russian to English so you would believe he fought for you. He knew it was coming.” His voice turned serious as Felicity resisted the urge to wipe a single tear from the corner of her eye. 

“Felicity, your father knew something that would turn the Bratva on its head. Do you know what it was? If we can figure it out, maybe we can stop Anatoli from coming after you.” Oliver softened, reaching out to hold Felicity’s hand. “We need to stop him Felicity. Not only is he after you because of what your father knew, but he’s after me because I didn't finish my Bratva invitation by bringing you like he demanded. I ran. I came back here to protect you. But I clearly haven't been doing a good job because of our little friend last night. Speaking of which, are you ok? How are you feeling?”

Felicity gave him an exasperated look. “I’m fine Oliver. How are we gonna stop Anatoli? I don't know what my father knew. He kept all of his business private. I did however, regularly back up his computer for him. But I didn't bring those back ups with me. I left them in Russia. I didn't see much point. And you and I both know that there is no way we’ll be able to get them back. Not with Anatoli now living in my fathers old house.”

“We need those back ups Felicity. It’s the only way. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me on this ok?

Felicity nodded slowly, racking her brain to figure out what Oliver’s plan could be.

“Is your passport up to date?”

Felicity lowered her eyebrows quizzically. “Yeah why?”

“We need to go to Russia.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Oliver's plan comes to light and Felicity isn't happy with it.  
> Diggle gives both Oliver and Felicity advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter should follow in the next few days.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> M x

“We need those back ups Felicity. It’s the only way. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me on this ok?

Felicity nodded slowly, racking her brain to figure out what Oliver’s plan could be.

“Is your passport up to date?”

Felicity lowered her eyebrows quizzically. “Yeah why?”

“We need to go to Russia.”

36 Hours Later.

Felicity recounted the moment that Oliver’s idiotic plan left his mouth. She had just slammed the door to her hotel room in his face when she had gone to see him in his room to go over the plan for the next night. What she hadn't expected was to see the leggy brunette that had hitched a ride with them to Russia, sauntering out when Oliver opened the door. He had tried to explain why Isabel Rochev was leaving his room, her hair only slightly tousled, but Felicity wasn't going to have a bar of it. If Oliver wasn't shirtless she would have thought that they were discussing work or other important issues regarding QC. But instead, there was no discussing, only exploring the insides of each others mouths-among other things.

She fell to her bed, tears springing from her eyes. Why did she agree to this? Why did she let Oliver believe his crazy plan would work? She could have said no and found another way to stop Anatoli from coming after her. Coming to Russia and going in to the lions den was the craziest, most dangerous plan Felicity had ever been a part of. And then to top off what could be her last day in the land of the living, Oliver had to go and break her heart like that. They weren't even dating, having only kissed once briefly, and he had torn her to pieces. 

It took no less than 2 minutes before someone was knocking on her door. Hoping it wasn't Oliver, she slid off the bed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan before using the peep hole in the door to find out who was there. Oliver had brought Diggle along with them so he could cover for them when it was time to head to Anatoli’s house. Oliver’s excuse to take the QC jet was that he was using it to go see some of QC’s partners. His mother had approved, grateful that her once irresponsible son was taking to his new job like a fish to water. But she had given him one request. To take Isabel with him so she could sit in on the meetings. She could, after all, speak Russian. But so could Oliver, not that his mother knew that. 

“Hey Felicity, Oli..Now what has he done?” Dig had obviously noticed Felicity’s red eyes. 

“More like who he’s done” She muttered under her breath. 

“Felicity, I wouldn’t think about it to much. That woman is a psycho.”

“Doesn’t matter if she is or not. He hurt me. Even if we aren't even really friends.”

“Why don't you tell him that?”

“Tell him what?”

“Tell him you have feelings for him.”

“I don’t.”

“How stupid do you think I am, Felicity?”

“I don’t think your stupid Dig. I just think you’re wrong. I don't have feelings for Oliver. And even if I did, it’s not mutual.”

“Mmhmm. Anyway, Oliver wanted to see you to make sure you were ok with the plan.”

“You can tell him I’m fine. And tell him I’ll see him tomorrow afternoon. Until then, if you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

Dig gave her a half-hearted smile as he turned for the door. She could tell he felt sorry for her. And part of her hoped that Dig would go and punch Oliver in the face for hurting her. It would give her great satisfaction to see that happen. It wouldn't though. Oliver and Dig were good friends. But so were her and Dig. He was like a big brother to her. They hadn't known each other long, but his unwavering support and advice solidified his big brother status. 

“Felicity?”   
“Yeah Dig?”

“Be careful tomorrow please. Oliver’s tough but this may be beyond his capabilities. I know he hurt you today, but please don’t hurt him. He’s been through a lot.”

“I know,” She sighed. “I’ll try. To stay safe that is. Hurting him depends on the apology I get from him.”

Dig rolled his eyes before he pulled her in for a quick hug. 

“I should go. Someone needs me to pull his head out of his ass.”

Felicity smiled as she waved Dig off. She headed back to the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

 

*********

Oliver had instantly regretted what he had done when Felicity had slammed the door in his face. He hadn’t intentionally tried to hurt her. They’d only been on one date and after their after dinner entertainment, they never got to talk about a second date. He liked her. He saw a light in her that made him happy. The same light he saw in Thea when she was younger. It made him happy. It felt like he had purpose and that the world want as twisted as he once thought. Seeing her hurt had made him hurt. He walked over to the bar in his room and poured himself a drink. A little stronger than normal but after what had happened with Isabel, he needed it. After his second or third drink, Oliver couldn't remember how many he’d had, Diggle re-entered the suite they were sharing. Felicity had a smaller room down the hall. Oliver had offered to pay for her to stay in the adjoining suite but she refused. 

“What the hell man? You know she was crying when I got there.”

His regret only sunk deeper into the pit of his stomach. 

“Shit. I didn’t mean to hurt her Dig, you know that. Isabel had information about Bratva business and getting her drunk was the only way to get it out of her. Felicity wouldn't let me explain that though.”

“Oliver, you know for a fact that that excuse does not work with women. Especially one as smart as Felicity. You gotta make it up to her man, big time. Even if you guys aren't together like that. She deserves that much. Show her you still care about her regardless of your relationship.”

“What, you think I should take her out to dinner again? Or do I show up with flowers or something? Dig, we barely know each other. And i doubt she even feels anything for me like that.”

“Thats not the impression I got when I saw her. Girls don’t always cry when they’re frustrated with men. Trust me, you learn a lot from being married. Twice. To the same woman.”

Oliver let out a low hum before he tidied his shirt. He grabbed his room key and headed towards Felicity’s room. He knocked on her door, taking a small step back while he waited for an answer. He heard some rustling and then a sniffle.

“What do you want Oliver?” Her voice was faint, but he knew she was right behind the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Why? Want to brag about your conquest? I don’t want to hear it Oliver. Leave me alone.”

“Felicity please. It wasn’t like that. Please believe me. Just let me in so I can explain.”

With a low huff, the door flung open. Felicity stood before him, arms crossed, glasses no where to be seen. Her face was red and puffy and she would have said she looked terrible. But she clearly didn't care right now.

“What? What needs explaining?”

“This.” Oliver pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a key. “It’s for Anatoli’s place. Isabel’s father was a member of the Bratva. She grew up in that house before your father bought it after her father died. She kept a key and they never changed the locks. I slept with Isabel to get this, not to upset you. It was the only way I could get it. I didn't want to hurt you Felicity. Can I please come in?”

Felicity sighed and stepped aside. He gave her a small smile and walked into the room. Waiting for her to take the lead, Oliver stood in the centre of the room, wishing she had let him pay for her room. Their hotel wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t the nicest either. If you had the money for the suite Oliver had, then you got something half decent. But Felicity’s room was one of the more bare rooms available. It was the only hotel in the area they could get bookings in at the last minute. Her bed looked more on the uncomfortable side and the covers looked like they hadn't been washed in a month. The carpet was stained and the bathroom looked just as bad from where he was standing. 

“Why do we need the key Oliver? I installed the automated security system remember? I can just hack it to get in.”

“Anatoli had it removed. He saw no need for it. Isabel, as part of the Bratva, despite her father’s death, was given keys. Everyone in his close circle was. Thats why we need the key. Look Felicity, I don't want you getting hurt. I can go alone. I would feel better if I knew you were safe with Diggle here in the hotel.”

“I don’t need you protecting me. I can look after myself Oliver. I could waltz up to that door and ask for the backups and I would be fine. Why do you care anyway? I’m just your company’s IT girl who you just happen to have met in Russia several years ago and who you thought needed saving. Well news flash Mr Queen, I don’t need any help.”

“Felicity please. Let me help you. Please. You’re more than just an IT girl. You’re remarkable and even though I’ve only known you properly for a few weeks, you’ve changed my life.” 

Oliver took a step forward, closing the small space between him and Felicity. She breathed in deeply, looking directly at him. This was his chance, he thought, his chance to apologise properly. He slowly lifted his hand, gently brushing the stray hair out of Felicity’s face. Her eyes widened. His hand cupped her cheek, slowly angling her face up to his. He leant down, his lips lightly brushing hers. He wouldn’t rush anything with her. If she was the real deal, he wanted to be sure. She didn't fight it, wrapping her arms around his waist. Without her heels on, she pushed up on her toes to reach him better. Both of his hands went to her hair, careful not to pull on the visible knots in her hair. The kiss deepened, but not before Felicity pulled away, gasping breathlessly. 

“But what about Isabel..”

“All part of the plan.” He kissed her softly on the lips one last time before pulling away only slightly. “I should go, we have a big day tomorrow. I’ll see you breakfast.” 

“Mmhmm” Felicity hummed in a content tone. “Breakfast. Yes. I’ll see you then.” Felicity straightened herself up immediately, almost shocked and embarrassed that they had just kissed. “Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight Felicity.” 

And with that, he left her standing there in the middle of her room, feeling like a school girl who just kissed the cute football player. Smiling a small smile to himself once he was out of sight, he had hoped that everything went well the next day and they could get on with their lives. But what would happened would not be as both of the expected.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me on Tumblr, my url is 13queensarrows.tumblr.com. I will also post about updates and how they are travelling on there. 
> 
> Let me know what you think:)


End file.
